The present invention generally relates to materials and methods used in permanent wave processes, and more particularly to a composition and method designed to chemically protect the hair during the application of permanent wave solutions and neutralizers.
For many years, permanent wave treatments have been used by men and women to obtain new and different hair styles. These treatments typically involve the application of a permanent wave solution which chemically disrupts the disulfide bonds of the hair so that it may be styled in a desired configuration. Following application of the permanent wave solution, a neutralizer is applied which terminates the chemical action of the wave solution.
A wide variety of permanent wave solutions exist which are typically combined with buffers, conditioners, wetting agents, and other ingredients known in the art. Commonly used wave solutions include chemicals such as ammonium thioglycolate and ammonium monothioglycolate. Conventional neutralizers include hydrogen peroxide, acetic acid, and sodium bromate. In addition, many other chemicals known in the art may be used as wave solutions and neutralizers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,367 and 3,837,349 both describe additional materials used in permanent wave processes.
However, permanent wave chemicals frequently cause damage to the hair during use. Hair consists of a protein matrix having a hollow, shaft-like configuration. During the permanent wave process, the protein structure of the hair may be damaged due to the strong chemicals involved. As a result, the external appearance of the hair can be adversely affected. It is therefore desirable to protect the hair during the permanent wave process so that damage is prevented.
In the past, a variety of protective compositions have been developed to minimize hair damage during the permanent wave process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,065 discloses a liquid solution comprising a waving agent combined with keratein and a hair-softening agent (e.g. sodium carbonate, borax, ammonia, ammonium carbonate, and thioglycerin.)
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,357 discloses permanent wave end papers which are saturated with lanolin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,066 discloses permanent wave end papers impregnated with an oleaginous material (e.g. fatty quaternary ammonium compounds containing one or more lower alkyl groups.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,039 involves a film-forming agent used in the permanent wave process which consists of urea cross-linked polypeptides derived from gelatin.
Notwithstanding the materials and methods indicated above, a need remains for a system designed to efficiently protect the protein structure of hair during the application of permanent wave chemicals. The present invention satisfies this need, as described herein below.